Zack Taylor
'''Zack Taylor is the Black Mighty Morphin Power Ranger. One of the first five people to become Power Rangers, Zack studied both martial arts and dancing, combining the two into his signature Hip Hop Kido. He was given the Black Mastodon Power Coin due to being "clever and brave". He's a boisterous dancing bruiser. He'll deliver a smooth line and do a smooth move before taking out his opponent. It's cocky, flashy and a little unnecessary but still pretty cool. The most iconic aspect of his character, incorporating dance moves into his fighting and even coming up with his own dance fighting style, "Hip Hop Kido". In earlier episodes, hip hop dance music even played in the background during his fight scenes. By far the most fun-loving and spontaneous of all the rangers. Zack cracks jokes, pulls pranks, does magic tricks and finds an excuse to dance at almost every turn, even in stilts. Zack is quite intelligent and uses that intelligence to provide a balance to Jason’s gung-ho style. Though his courage is inarguable, he will often act as the voice of caution when a situation is unclear or overly dangerous. Intuition is the guide of Zack’s life -- a fact that is often reflected in the rationale of the decision he makes. As a Power Ranger, Zack draws power from the Mastodon. His weapon is the Power Axe. 'Physical Appearance' Human Form: The high schooler has an athletic body with a height of 5 feet and 11 inches. He is a tall boy, much taller than most of the seventeen-year-olds. His masculinity has already shown as it can be seen with has broadened shoulders and chest. Coupled with his height, he has an attractive physique that has played a big part in earning him the many female fans. Apparently, he is not satisfies with what you see. He has showed an interest in making himself bigger. This means that in the recent future, you should expect to see a heavier Zack. He currently weighs 67 kilograms but his desire to become a heavy weight will definitely see him increase his weight. He is still a young man and it is expected that there will still be more physical changes in the near future. Ranger Form: When his powers are active, Zack is clothed in his form-fitting Spandex body suit. Three white diamonds are featured prominently across the chest, upper shoulders and the middle of the back of the costume. His hands and forearms are covered by a pair of white gloves that have triangular diamonds at the upper end of the gloves. His feet are covered by a similar pair of white boots. Situated around the middle of his waist sits a pure white belt that holds Zack’s Power-Morpher in the place of a belt buckle. Outside of all of the white, the rest of the costume is a dark black. The Black Ranger uniform is topped off with a helmet; the top of which is fashioned in the shape of a Mastodon. The trunk and tusks of the Mastodon surround the visored eyes of the helmet and the mouth piece of the helmet is covered by a grey moulded material that is fashioned in the shape of a mouth. 'Personality and Traits' Like many characters found in television shows designed for young children, Zack is good to a fault. He is excessively polite, motivated, cheerful, civically minded and brave to a fault. He will fight to the bitter end to foil the plans of Rita Repulsa and her minions. Zack’s standout personality trait is his general enthusiasm and upbeat attitude. He is the group’s clown and perennial prankster. Zack loves to be the center of attention, and often dances in front of the others. Zack quite frankly is the cutest geek anyone has ever laid eyes on. Or at least that's what the girls used to whisper at his high school. He is a bit introverted and geeky when it comes to his love for technology, hard drives, processors, don't get him started. He may not look like one but talk to him for long enough and you'll see the goofy, awkward boy that talks in his love language, programming. Granted he'll stop everything he is doing to go hop over a fence and retrieve a baseball for a couple of sad kids, at any time of the day. Kind-hearted by nature, Zack has always done things to make others smile and feel happy. It's infectious to others, and can almost come off as charming. He has a very contagious smile and infectious personality that others can't help but be drawn to. Zack has been known by his peers to go from entirely optimistic to completely defeated. It's not in any way bipolar, more of just his susceptibility to failure. When something doesn't go the way he wanted it to, it doesn't take long for him to mope his way through the rest of the day like a sad puppy. While he's not one to give up on a situation when it goes south, he is prone to going through moody phases of doubt and weariness, which to others can be quite exhausting to watch. He's best left alone when he's in a particular spat of despair and self-loathing. On any normal day, Zack falls into a optimistic stigma of the goofy, geeky, and frankly awkward boy who is all 'smiles and giggles'. He loves a little comic relief, and when anyone is feeling quite blue is always there for a pick me up and a boyish grin that one cannot simply resist. Abilities Zack is highly athletic, and is able to perform various gymnastic feats and dance with great grace and style. He is also a superb martial artist and has even created his own martial arts style; “Hip-Hop-Kido” (a fusion of Karate and various dance moves). Weapons As the Black Ranger, Zack wields the standard Ranger sidearm into battle; a Blade Blaster. The Blade Blaster is a small high-tech dagger like weapon that can be quickly converted into a high-powered laser gun. Additionally, Zack can summon a weapon called the Power Axe. This large and heavy weapon has a single large blade which Zack uses to deadly effect. When necessary, Zack can slide the base of the axe-head downwards towards the end of the weapon’s hilt, converting it into a cannon-like weapon that can fire wicked blasts of energy at his foes. When combined with the other Rangers’ “Power Weapons,” the Power Axe forms the main portion of the large crossbow like weapon; the Power Blaster. Zack utilizes a Wrist Communicator to keep in close contact with his fellow Rangers and Zordon in the command centre. The communicator appears to be watch-like device that Zack wears on his left wrist. In addition to its standard cell-phone like features, the Wrist Communicator can access the Rangers’ Command Center’s Teleportation system remotely. This allows Zack to teleport whosoever he needs to go at will. Finally, while clad in his Black Ranger Uniform Zack gains the ability to summon and pilot the Mastodon Dinozord. Limitations When not in use, Zack’s Black Ranger uniform presumably exists invisibly and immaterially about his body. In order to cause the suit to manifest itself in the material world, Zack must hold aloft his Power-Morpher (which contains his “Power Coin”) and utter the command “Mastodon.” Until he does so, Zack is a normal human teenager and is quite vulnerable to conventional injury. 'Role in Series' ''Fowl Play He then arrived in the city and started looking for Peckster. The Black Ranger rushes into debris and a smoke-strewn alley, as a gang of Putties approaches from the other end. He ducks under Bladehand, kicks into a regular, then smacks down Ballhand before smacking it back. he ducks under Putty's jump-kick, kicks a second one, turns and smacks away Bladehand before kicking it, then punches Ballhand, grabs its arm and flips it over. Peckster leaps off the side of a window ledge and falls into the alley. "Ha-ha! Have fear! The Peckster's here!" he said. Peckster lands before the Black Ranger, who points at him. "Not for long, seed-breath." Zack said. Peckster then tried to hit Zack, but Zack rolled forward to avoid it and then tried to kick him, but they then got locked in a grapple, and then Peckster hit Zack in the chest, sparkly slashing Zack, knocking him into a wall. "Is that the best you can do?" Peckster asked, as Zack falls onto the rubble-strewn ground, clutching his chest with his left arm while breathing heavy. "You don't stand a chance against me, but try if you want to?" Peckster asked, as Zack got back up. "Power Axe!" Zack shouted, bringing it out. "This will ruffle your feathers." Zack taunted. He then tried to hit Peckster, but missed, and when he tried again, Peckster blocked the Power Axe, and the he pecked it and knocked Zack back. "Oh, no!" Zack said, looking at the Power Axe. "We'll finish this some other time! See you later, loser!" Peckster laughed. He then back jumped onto a building behind him. Zack looks upward. "You haven't seen the last of me, Peckster!" Zack shouted, then makes an annoyed fist, upset at the escape of the monster. A Pig Surprise Further away in the park, Zack was running to meet up with the others. He then stopped to check the time on his watch. "Aw, man, I am so late." he said to himself. He was about to run on, when he spotted the same woman the others had met with Norman. She looked around, as if to make sure nobody could see her, but then she began running, holding her hands in the air. Zack looked at her confused, until the woman jumped and turned into a Putty. "Hey, you lost or something, clay-brain?" he asked the Putty. The Putty then turned around, revealing to be carrying a device in his hand. Zack backed up, as more Putties started to show up, which then surrounded him. "Oh, man. I should've know this wouldn't be a fair fight." Zack said. The Putties began to circle Zack, but then he kicked one, as another tried to hit him. The one that tried to hit him tried to again, but Zack ducked, then got back up and kicked it down, and then Zack jumped over it, before kicking it again, and then kicked another one, and then another one behind him. He then side-flipped towards another one, which then tried to tackle him, but Zack back-flipped and then kicked another, but it blocked it, but then he kicked it in the arm and then the back, knocking it into a tree. He then ran away from one that was chasing him, but then he grabbed hold of a tree branch, swung around it, and then kicked another one, before punching another one in the chest and then the back. Another Putty then jumped to try and hit him, but corkscrew kicked it, but also punched one with both his fists at the same time, knocking them both down. He then landed near the device, but before he could pick it up, another Putty put his foot down in front of it, forcing Zack to back away from it, which he kept having to do, since the Putty kept moving his foot towards him. He then grabbed another ones legs and then kicked it with his own, and then he kicked another one as it came at him, sending it right towards the device. He then rolled to his left, and then danced his way back to his feet, just before the Putties disappeared. "Man, these guys sure know how to ruin a good day." Zack said, shaking his hands. He then looked and saw the device still on the ground, which he then went over to and picked up. "I better get this to Billy." he said, looking at it. 'White Light Part 1''' Over at the park, Zack had the football down and was ready to pass it. "Hike." Jason said. Zack then threw the ball between his legs and passed it to him. Jason then caught the ball and threw it to Curtis, who then caught it and spun around dancing. "Creative catch, Curtis." Jason called out. "I'm on the ball." Curtis said, throw the ball up and catching it. "Yeah." Jason chuckled. "You sure are, Curtis." Dave said, hitting Curtis playfully in the arm. Billy and Zack then came walking over to them. "Hey, you guys, Tommy's coming home." Billy announced, loudly. "Yeah!" Zack cheered. "That's great. When?" Jason asked. "The end of the week. Yeah. We're going to throw a surprise party." Billy explained. "Jamming. I'm in the mood for a party. It's been way too quiet around here." Zack said. "You said it, Zack." Jason chuckled. A yellow light ball then came out of the sky like a meteor and landed not too far from them. Over by the football field, Jason was drinking some water from his bottle when he and everyone else heard the noise. "Man, are they dynamiting up there?" Curtis asked. "Not that I know of." Zack said. "Hey, guys, keep playing." Jason said, giving his water bottle to Zack. "We'll be right back." he announced. He and Billy then ran off to where the yellow light ball landed. "Major funky." Zack said, wondering what was up. He then turned away and ran back to the others, as more smile dripped from the statue. When he reached the others, he looked at the girls, and then at Dave, Crutis and the others. "Hey, guys, let's call it a day. I'm wiped." Zack said. He then threw the ball to Curtis, who then picked it up. "Yeah, me too. Why don't we catch you later?" Curtis asked. "Sure thing." Zack replied. "See you then, Zack." Dave said, waving at him. Zack waved back, and then turned and jogged away. Putties then appeared out of nowhere and then surrounded the Rangers. "Guess I was wrong about it being too quiet around here." Zack said. "You don't say." Billy joked. Zack kicked one in front of him, then spun around and upper kicked at another one but missed as it ducked, then punched another one, then ducked as one tried to hit him, before punching it, then he elbowed one that was behind him, then kicked one in the chest and then jumped back over the one which elbowed. Zack jumped past two and kicked a third one in the chest, then turned around and then split kicked them, but only one went down fast, while the other fell down slowly. The three of them then regrouped. "Something weirds going on." Billy realized "I know. We couldn't even get ahold of Alpha and Zordon." Zack explained. "What?" Jason asked in shock. "We better try again." Trini decided. They check to see if no one was around before trying. The Rangers still hadn't been able to reach Zordon and Alpha. "Alpha, Zordon, come in." Jason said into his communicator. All he got was static. "I don't like this. Something's really wrong." Billy said. "I agree." Zack said. "Me too. I'm getting a weird feeling here, guys." Jason said. "All right, guys. Let's teleport to the Command Center." Zack said. "Right." Billy agreed. "Let's go." Jason said. They then teleported away. After transporting to the Command Center, the Rangers had arrived, only to find the place completely dark so Billy lit a flashlight so they could see. "Whoa, sure is spooky in here without any lights." Billy said. "You can say that again." Zack said. "Hmm. For some reason everything but the emergency power's been shut down." Billy deduced. They all walked over to the computer. "Where's Alpha?" Jason asked. "I don't know." Billy answered. "I don't get it. Why would Zordon and Alpha take off and not notify us?" Zack questioned. "I don't know, Zack. They must've had a reason." Jason said. "Well, this is really weird. Maybe I can access the computers." Billy said. He then walked over to the computer. "Um... Billy, have you found anything yet?" Jason asked him. Billy looked at the computer and found nothing. "All the systems are down, but I should be able to analyze the Command Center's activity on this disc." he explained, showing them the disc. "I just need to get back to my lab to do so." Billy said. "Man, too many weird things are going on." Zack said. "I know -- the statue, that explosion..." Jason said. "I get the feeling that all of this isn't a coincidence." Billy said. "All right. I say we get back to Billy's lab and see if we can't figure something out." Jason decided. "Let's do it." Zack said. They then all teleported away. The Rangers were inside Billy's lab, while Billy was analyzing the Command Center's activity on the computer. He kept on typing while the others all watched. "Anything come up yet?" Jason asked. Billy kept on typing. "It's strange." he said. "What do you mean?" Zack asked. "There seems to be a hidden door of light, Zack." Billy explained. He then typed some more. "The activity disc is showing the combination of controls that Alpha coordinated." he explained. He kept on typing and then sighed, and then they all heard a rumble. "Something's up." Jason said, knowing what that meant. "It's time to go to work." Zack said. "It's morphin time!" Jason said. They then arrived at the park, where they came face to face with Nimrod. "Welcome, Power Brats." she said. She then fried something at them, and then Zack rolled forward and then jumped towards her, but she jumped as well and hit him with her staff, knocking him towards the cliff nearby. She then fried some green beam out of her staff, which blasted them and knocked them all over. They all got back up, just as she fired green electric beams out of her mouth at them. "Duck, guys!" Jason shouted, as he ducked. "Ahh!" Billy cried, as the others ducked. Nimrod then laughed at them. "She's trying to electrocute us." Zack said. "That definitely seems to be her intention." Billy said. Category:Characters Category:Power Ranger Category:Heroes Category:Would Hit a Girl